


Trixie is Mine (a lazytown one shot.)

by Dillymackey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillymackey/pseuds/Dillymackey
Summary: Stingy kidnaps Trixie and then makes love in his room.





	Trixie is Mine (a lazytown one shot.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written with Sportanie and my life has no affilation with Lazytown Entertainment whatsoever.

One day, Trixie was walking down the streets of LazyTown, just minding her own business, when suddenly, Stingy (in a kidnapper costume) puts her in a breathable bag and tightens it. He took her in the bag back to his house before he locked his doors and windows. Trixie was passed out when Stingy pulled down his pants. AND THEN, Trixie wakes up in Stingy's room. Trixie said "What the BING BANG, Stingy?" and Stingy said "It's about time to teach you a lesson for teasing me." Stingy put his cock in Trixie's mouth and forcing her to suck it. Trixie was crying because she was forced to suck his huge dick. Stingy came in her mouth less than 7 minutes later, and Trixie now actually wanted to get it on. So, Trixie took off her clothes and gave him a titjob. Then, she forced Stingy to put his dick in her vagina. She was screaming in sexual excitement and Stingy done the same. He came in her uterus letting her ovulate like there's no tomorrow after. 9 months later, she had babies with Stingy after. During those 9 months, Sportacus came in Stephanie (SPORTANIE) and that's the end.

...But, it's not over yet! Robbie Rotten went into their house and ended this childhood-raping story. 

The end. For reals.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you're offended by this. Please forgive me and end my suffering.


End file.
